


Earth Meets Sea

by AlexC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, College!AU, Dean's First Time With a Man, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, For Molly, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, High School Student Jess, High School Student Sam, Instant Attraction, M/M, My Twitter Buddy Who Loves Destiel as Much as Me, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a 21 year old college student. He's a junior, a hard worker, and pretty chill when it comes to a lot of things. But going to a gay bar? That's something he never thought he'd do. Thank god his best friend Charlie is really persistent and knows exactly what he needs.</p><p>Likewise, Castiel is a college student, except he's currently working on his Master's. He's 24, pretty uptight, and in desperate need of some fun. Whoever said thank god for Balthazar taking the initiative to help him maybe jumped the gun a bit. Or maybe not?</p><p>What will happen when this beautiful green eyed man meets this sexy blue eyed beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Meets Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The title will more than likely be changed... Not completely sure to what yet, but you guys will be informed about it when it does.
> 
> I dedicate this story to my dear mama Molly. I saw the inspiring gif because of her, and got the groundwork set up in the way it is specifically _for_ her.  
>  Love you, Molly! ^³^

Loud music thumped all around as a young, unnerved man tried to make his way to the bar. He kept his arms as crossed as he could at the moment so as to not touch anyone’s butt accidentally, but he kept his arms low enough that if anyone tried to sneak a grab at his perfectly round bum, he could easily swat it away. Luckily, he had yet to beat anyone up for it at the moment. Though, the way some people were looking at him, he was surprised they were able to show such control.

When he made it to the bar, he looked around nervously. The crowd around him was all pretty normal looking. There were some hot chicks in clothes so tightly covering, it was a shock to realize it wasn’t their skin he was looking at. Then, there were some pretty handsome dudes, even by his standards. And that meant a  lot coming from Dean Winchester as, in all his 21 years of life, he had never once considered the possibility he might be even the slightest bit attracted to people of the same gender.

As he secured his spot at the closest corner of the bar to him, he looked over the people once more. Everyone was overtly flirting, but it seemed such a waste to him that such hot women were flirting only with women. Though he couldn’t care less about the men flirting with one another. But what else could he expect at a gay bar after all.

He angrily pulled out his phone and went straight to his most recent messages.

 _‘Where the hell are you??’_ he typed and sent quickly. He continued playing with his phone, pretending to be busy texting someone in case anyone came by. A few men came up to him, all easy going smiles and bedroom eyes ablaze, but he shot them down easily.

“Hey, hot stuff. Why so lonely?” one grinning goof asked as he sat down beside him. He looked him up and down from below his lashes and quickly responded, “Ain’t interested. As you can see, we’re in a heated discussion right now.” The main simply raised his hands in mock defeat and said, “Well at least no one can say I didn’t try.”

The next man that came trying to get his attention was a dominating man in a suit. He had the look of a man on the prey, but when he leaned over the bar, asking for a glass of whiskey on the rocks, he tried to play not interested. Dean kept himself to himself as he continued texting people. His brother Sam was his main spam victim, but he got tired of Dean refusing to let him know why he needed to pretend to be talking to someone so he started ignoring him. Next he texted Jess, Sam’s high school sweetheart. She was a bit more helpful, but she made it clear that she had a lot of assignments to do when they first started texting, and apologized for not being able to text frequently right now.

Charlie still hadn’t responded, and as Jess was currently not responding as soon as he’d like, he couldn’t ignore the man who kept trying to grab his attention. The bartender was obviously getting annoyed of listening to this man’s boasting about how he was a best seller, and a constantly wanted motivational speaker.

“Everyone wants me!” he declared haughtily as he chanced a hungry glance at the peculiar young man next to him. Rather than look at him though, Dean just asked the bartender what kind of beers they had. He ordered his favorite one, and completely ignored the man next to him, choosing to instead look over the crowd behind them.

“So, looking for anything in particular?” the man finally asked. It was the first time he talked directly to Dean, but Dean was already beyond annoyed with him by this point. He took a swig of his beer before responding with a, “Not looking for anyone at all actually. I just came because my best friend dragged me along.” He glared daggers at the man, but this seemed to spur his desire even more.

“Well, what would it take to change that?” he said, leaning unnecessarily close to whisper into Dean’s ear. Dean cringed at the way his breath tickled his ear, but the man took it as a shiver of excitement instead.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked at the bartender in exasperation, whom only shrugged in understanding. The bartender continued wiping down a cup as he stared angrily at the condescending man before him. Dean glared daggers at the man besides him as he angrily responded, “Nothing. I’m not interested, and that’s all there is to it. Find yourself another fuck buddy somewhere else.”

The man was clearly starting to get annoyed, but decided to push his luck a little more.

“Come on. You must be at least a little interested if you felt the need to talk to me. And you know you’ve been dying to talk to me. I could see you catching glances at me from the side of your eyes.” He tried to put his hand on Dean’s knee as he said this, but Dean pushed him away.

Before he could get around to punching him like he so desperately wanted to, the bartender interfered and said, “Now see here! I don’t wannee trouble, but I’ve had ‘nough of you harrassin’ my pa’trans so I’ma ask you to leave. Right now.”

The man looked angry and rather insulted as he listened, but he left. Not without shouting some rather nasty slurs at him and saying he’d pay later. The bartender just shook his head and responded, “Go ‘head! I’m here all week!” Once the man was out of sight, he scoffed, exclaiming, “The nerve! Someone’s gonna throttle him one day, and ain’t no body gonna be upset about it. Just you watch.”

Dean couldn’t help but let out a casual smile. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

The bartender just shook his head. “No, frien’. I owe you. You ex’rted much more control than I’d’ve imagined possible. ‘Specially with a prat like that being the one on the hunt.” He shook his head, but his eyes betrayed the anger boiling under his calm façade.

”Hon’stly, I’ll never ‘derstand those people who insist on gettin’ their way when o’viously the other person’s not intrested.”

Dean nodding knowingly. He saw that a lot when he went to regular bars, but in all honestly, he was surprised at the lack of it here. Normally he’d see at least a good ten chicks being harassed like that in just a few minutes of being at a bar. And he couldn’t go around to help all of them out most of the time, though he did try. Sometimes that just got him slapped since some girls thought he was being just as bad. Still, if he could help a girl out of an uncomfortable situation, he didn’t care if he got a few measly slaps in the process.

And to be honest, it wasn’t like he wasn’t half enjoying himself. Besides the annoying douche right now— _‘Did he say he was a roman? Or that his name was Roman?’_ —and the fact that Charlie seemed to have ditched him, he was enjoying people watching and how everything was more or less relaxed.

After Dean nodded in agreement with the bartender’s words and a gentle lull in the conversation, Dean spoke up again. “Name’s Dean by the way.” The bartender smiled and replied, “Benny. Nice to meet yuh, frien’.” As Dean finally finished off his beer _—‘Wow! Did it really take me that long to drink a single bottle??’_ —another young, frazzled man made his way to the seat on the corner closest to the wall.

He waived the bartender, Benny, over and quickly said, “I’ll have whatever you got.” Benny let out a boisterous laugh before saying, “This is a bar, son! There’s a whole lot of whatever I can give yuh.” The man widened his eyes in frustration and said, “Fine. Whatever’s quickest.” Benny shrug his shoulders and went to the closest nozzle to him and quickly poured out a cup of tap water into a plastic cup.

“This good?” he asked with a smirk. The young man just leered at Benny, who playfully winked at him as he went to help a customer on the other side.

Dean couldn’t help smiling as he watched the interaction, but just shook his head as he went back to taking a sip of his beer, only to remember he already finished it when only a single drop came out.

Benny was busy with a few exotic looking drinks. One had a vibrant green mixing around, with a white top layer, and a dark brown (maybe purple) mixing around at the bottom. Another drink looked like brains with a clear red liquid above. And yet another looked like an explosion of purple, blue, and white masses mixing around. Dean was intrigued by these tiny drinks, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop eyeing the young man with piercing blue eyes, crooked tie, and messy hair that looked like he just had a hell of a good romp in the sack.

 _‘Bet that was fun,’_ Dean thought to himself off handedly. When he realized what his brain was saying though, he immediately clarified, _‘For_ him _! I totally meant for him… Not for whatever lucky bastard he decided to wrap his hands around… Wait, what?’_

Frustrated, he shook his head and looked around. Benny seemed to be done, so he called him over. “What can I help you with, brother?” he asked when he got close enough. “I need a shot,” he mumbled while avoiding looking up the sex hair fiend in the corner who was currently busy looking around. Still, he couldn’t help that he began to turn towards the bastard as Benny asked him what he’d like. Benny didn’t miss the motion though. He raised his eyebrows knowingly and gave a gentle chuckle.

“How about I get you a wet pussy?”

Dean was taken aback by this response, and so was the mysterious stranger in the corner who had obviously been listening. “Uh, thanks for the offer,” Dean started nervously, “but I usually like to get to talk to my hook-ups a bit over a drink at least.”

Benny laughed a full body laugh. As he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, he pulled out a bottle of vodka, some cranberry juice, peach schnapps, and a few limes. His experienced hands made two pinkish looking drinks with lime slices hanging out in the middle of the shot glasses rather quickly. “Here,” he said as he pushed one of the cups forward. He picked up the second and, rather than drink it himself, he gave the other to the guy in the corner. Dean and the other guy made eye contact for the briefest of seconds, and that alone felt like electricity running through Dean from the top of his head to the tips of his toes to the end of… Well, the hot girls he had been eying earlier seemed to fade away from his mind every time he looked at the stranger. And there was something there about the way the stranger looked back at him too. He looked frustrated and angry, but something about the dominating look on his face had Dean instantly shift in his seat, pulling his legs closer together as he unconsciously licked his lips.

The intense stare down between the two was broken by Benny clearing his throat and saying, “I thought you boys might enjoy a wet pussy in your mouth, but I guess y’all had a different idea in mind.” He had a smirk plastered on his face when he pushed himself away from the scene before him and went to help a red haired sweetie across the bar.

Her pale white skin was hard to miss considering how much it contrasted with her red hair. Her smokey eye made her look fierce, as did the high ponytail she was wearing. It brought out the sharp lines of her face and helped show off her nice jaw line and the pretty dip of her shoulders. She wore a dark corset with black lace edges, and leather pants that hugged her legs rather nicely. She ordered a couple of drinks and whispered frantically to the tall brunette besides her. The brunette contrasted the red head in almost every way. Where the red head had sharp features all over, the brunette had a soft warmness to her all over. Where the red head wore pure black, the brunette wore a flowy all white dress that hung around her shoulders and hips. And in what else they differed, the brunette had warm, almost sleepy eyes that gave her a look of easy going trust. At the moment, the red head’s alert eyes, enhanced even more by the eye shadow’s effect made her look feral. The wide spread grin on her face as she looked straight across and inconspicuously pointed back and forth between Dean Winchester and the stranger in the opposite side of her promised mischief and much meddling.

While she got out her phone and took a picture of herself with the brunette wrapping herself around her from behind, Dean eyed the shot glass before him warily. He refused to glance at Sex Hair. Especially not while he could feel a burning blush over his cheeks. He hadn’t felt like this in years. It was so weird to feel embarrassed like this, and he couldn’t place why. He picked up the drink and sniffed it, trying not to show how interested he was, when he got a text.

He looked down at his phone, glad to have something to distract him from the drink and from the person nearby. He looked at his phone and with annoyed huff, quickly replied, “Ok, so you’re getting lucky tonight, aren’t you.” A smirking devil emoji was his only response. He shook his head and decided, “Fuck it.” Part of him thought this was too much of a girly drink but he needed some liquid courage. And, after all, this was mostly a man’s drink. It was vodka wasn’t it. As he quickly swallowed the sickly sweet drink, he couldn’t help sneak a peek to the corner. To his dissatisfaction, it was empty. But to his surprise, the seat to his left was no longer being taken by an annoying loser he wasn’t interested in.

“A whiskey would be a good follow up to this, wouldn’t it?” Sex Hair asked casually as he stared at the drink before him. Dean licked his lips, his left foot tapping nervously as he nodded slightly. “Yeah,” he mumbled as he looked back down at his now empty drink. As he looked it over, he found himself saying more confidently, “Yeah. This drink was too girly in my opinion any way.” Sex Hair quirked an eyebrow as he looked Dean straight in the eye. While still maintaining eye contact, he drained the drink completely and set it down close to Dean’s. “Hm… What makes a drink ‘girly?’ Because if it’s sweetness, I hate to think what that means you act like.” Dean stuttered as he tried to find his words. Thankfully, Benny came over with two shots of whiskey ready. “Here you go boys. Thought y’all would like a nice kick after that sweetness. An’ don’t worry ‘bout payin’. Some sweet girls wanted to pay for your drinks.”

Normally, Dean would think someone was flirting with him, but tonight he was fairly certain that wasn’t the case. Dean gulped the whiskey down in an instant, but Sex Hair just chuckled. “You have to appreciate the taste when you drink whiskey. Drink it slow, take your time. Breathe it in, and enjoy the moment. You can’t rush it.” As he said it, he looked Dean up and down slowly, making sure to emphasize the fact that he was staring at his lips with unhidden lust. As he said not to rush it, he snapped his eyes back towards Dean’s and leaned his chin onto his right fist. Dean unconsciously began to mirror him, but caught himself before he leaned on his own hand. Instead, he turned some more and called out, “Hey, Benny. You think we can get two more whiskeys?” He smirked knowingly. “I’ll get it to yuh in two shakes.”

When he brought the whiskey over, Sex Hair directed Dean in exactly what to do. He told him to swirl the whiskey, and take in the musk of it. Then he told him to put it to his lips, and feel the wetness caressing him. “But don’t drink it yet,” he demanded. Dean stretched his hand, trying to get rid of some of the excitement this domineering attitude was causing him.

It was so weird, seeing such a tiny dude act like the boss. But god was it sexy.

Dean put the glass down and took some initiative. Sex Hair said he couldn’t drink it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t taste it… So, without any prompting (and really, without realizing exactly what he was doing), Dean licked his lips as sensually as he knew how.

Sex Hair inhaled deeply. He squinted as he sat up straighter, and clenched and unclenched his jaw. With measured breathes, he said, “Now, sip it slowly.” And sip it slowly Dean did. Green eyes were locked with blue eyes, and it seemed like at any second, they would melt into each other. There was nothing but blue encompassing Dean’s everything, and all Sex Hair could see was the vibrant world full of life full of green…

Dean didn’t know when he had finished the drink. He didn’t know when he put his cup down. All he knew was that he couldn’t get enough of the musk engulfing him, and the wetness at the entrance of his mouth, then in his mouth was overpowering him and making his body go crazy.

The voice of his father roared in his head that this was wrong, disgusting, an abomination. But the voice baby brother and his sweet girlfriend encouraged him to keep going, to be happy.

 _‘But this isn’t going to be more than a one night stand—if that,’_ he told them.

 _‘You don’t know that,’_ Sam retorted. _‘He could be the one,’_ Jess added as well.

But the voice of his father still rung loud in his ear.

_‘Disgrace!’_

_‘What kind of man are you?!’_

_‘You’re not my son…’_

At that, he pulled back, the spell broken. He breathed heavily, all at once becoming aware of the fact that he hadn’t seemed to be able to go up for air, nor did he want to. Not only that, but there was a crowd of hungry looking nymphos all around. He felt surrounded, suffocated. He needed to get away. As he was about to get up and make a run for it, a calloused hand grazed up past his neck to get a hold of his chin, and turned his head gently forward and away from the people.

“If you aren’t comfortable with this, I’m sorry. I thought you were attracted to me as much as I am to you. Forgive me for overstepping.”

Dean’s heart leaped into his chest as Sex Hair got up to go. “No!” he called, holding on to wrist, and pulling him back by his tie. Shock was written all over his face, but when their lips made contact again, a lustful hunger struck them both with a vengeance. Both men were hot and bothered, and pushing against each other, against the stool Dean was sitting at. Dean found himself thrusting upward, legs apart as the man before him sucked what felt like the very life out of him. But god, did it feel good. It was amazing.

Those rough hands touching him, holding him, making him feel whole.

Those puffy lips, kissing him, devouring him, making love to his own.

Their hungry kisses did not allow for separation, so as they breathed, they breathed into each other, opening their mouths as one, panting as one, mirroring each other’s actions as if they. Were. One…

"Come on, frien’s! Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dickey, or Harry, but I got'a business to run,” Benny said, slightly nervous for once. Though, in this case, he wasn’t looking at the duo in front of him. He gulped nervously as he looked around. A random voice in the crowd that had somehow come to surround them called out to say, "Some of us like getting a free show!"

Benny sighs and gets closer two. "Come on boys. Threes a crowd. Can't hardly imagine what all these other nymphos have in mind if you keep going at it here."

This time, it’s Sex Hair that pulls away, and notices that, yes, Benny has a point. Threes a crowd, and frankly, he doesn’t want to share. He gets up immediately, and pulls Dean along. Dean can’t get enough, he wants more. This man is like a drug, and even after the first hit, he wants more, and he wants it to never stop. With his lids hooded with lust, he stares ahead until he catches sight of red and realizes he needs to send an update.

“Hope you got a ride home, cause I gotta go,” he typed out one handedly. No sooner had he sent the text than did he get a response. "I know! I saw! Now go hit that, biyatch! >:-D" He chuckled when he read the response, but before he could finish putting his cell back in his pocket, another text arrives. “Don’t you dare come back until your gay virginity has been completely destroyed! If I find out you only snogged the bastard, I will hunt him down and lock you two in a room until neither of you can walk straight from fucking each other so good!”

He laughed as he put away his phone for good this time. “A jealous girlfriend I should be worried about?” Sex Hair asked casually. It was as if he wasn’t leading Dean away into the shadows of the night to fuck him raw.

Dean shivered in anticipation as he imagined that. He never thought he’d want that, but the thought of someone like Sex Hair had never occurred to him either. And he didn’t care. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad, it hurt. He wanted him so bad, his heart leaped in his chest as it struggled to join with the other’s.

When they stepped outside, Sex Hair’s steps then falter as the realization that he had nowhere for them to go hit him. So, Dean took over. He navigates back to his trusty Impala. It was his father’s when John was Dean’s age, and now it was Dean’s. How many times his dad had used this baby as a mobile hotel room, he didn’t care to think about. But using it as a hotel room with this sexy beast was something else that he did want to think about. It was something that he couldn’t stop thinking about. And as he unlocked the car and pulled the door open, he realizes he just couldn’t wait.

He wasn’t the only one with this realization though as, the moment he turned around, his lips were happily assaulted once more by Sex Hair’s. His cock throbbed painfully, eager for attention, but this only made him think about how much Sex Hair’s wanted attention too. Sure enough, when his hand grazes past his trousers, a huge bulge is ready and waiting to be taken care of. Dean pulls back, making sure to keep a hold on the sexy man’s shirt to pull him along the proper path. Sexy gets the idea, and immediately follows, closing the door shut promptly behind him. Once fully inside, Dean feels more at home, more in his element, and he decides he knows what to do. He begins to kiss the sides of Sexy’s cheek, his jaw line, his neck, all while undoing his shirt and pulling it off.

‘Suits sure come in handy when you’re trying to take clothes off quick,’ he thought happily.

Dean kissed his way down, enjoying the feel of a man beneath his hands. Though he always loved the feel of a woman’s soft breasts and gentle curves, there was something about the way this man’s body was built that made him so much more fascinating. He was enticing and delicious, and his scent became stronger and stronger the further down he went. By the time he pulled down his pants, he was inhaling like his life depended on it. He breathed over the man’s cock, and gently touched it, albeit, while the boxers were still on.

Sex Hair was panting heavily, excitedly, but Dean couldn’t let go of his nervous, shaky breath.

“Pull down the boxers,” Sex Hair’s deep, rough voice said in that demanding voice that made him shake with desire. So, he did it at once. When his cock was free, Dean was amazed at its girth. It was thick, but not overly so. Likewise, it was long, but it didn’t look like something that would go all the way to the back. It was like the perfect cock: thick enough and long enough to achieve max pleasure in all the most sensitive areas at once.

Dean’s mouth watered, but before he could even dream of wrapping his mouth around that oh so perfect cock, Sex Hair told him to feel him. “Feel the weight of my cock. Get to know the texture, the sensation. Does holding mine feel anything like holding yours?”

Dean shook his head, already reaching one hand down to touch his own. But he thought better of that decision afterwards when he caught a disapproving look from Sexy. So, he put both hands around the magnificent cock, and began to stroke up and down slowly, and deeply. Sexy groaned and relaxed onto his back as far as the car would allow. But soon enough, as Dean quickened his pace, so did Sex Hair’s thrusting. Pre-cum ran all over, and before he could stop himself, Dean leaned down and took a swipe. Dean was so used to licking long stripes of women’s sweet (or as was most often the case, salty) spots, for a moment, he got lost in the feeling of what a vagina would want and feel like. As his finger started probing around while he continued to lick, he was startled out of his custom when Sex Hair realized how close he was coming to fingering his ass.

Though Sex Hair wouldn’t mind, that was usually something only long time lovers ever did. Only long time lovers were allowed that privilege, so just as soon as Dean got to the very wrong entrance, Sex Hair yanked Dean’s hair gently but firmly from the roots.

“Not tonight,” he mumbled shakily. Dean stared up at him with eyes that would put even his baby brother’s famous puppy dog eyes to shame, but, despite Sex Hair’s eyes softening at Dean’s expression, he stuck to decision. There was something about this puffy lipped, green eyed angel that made him feel possessive, wanting, and unwilling to let him go. No, Dean would not have a chance to pleasure this sex god like he’d like, but by no means was this going to be their last encounter. Not if Sex Hair could help it.

Dean still had one hand wrapped around the perfect cock, and its twitching excitement is what reminded Dean that he really wanted to give it some attention. Without a second thought, he wrapped his mouth around it and slowly sank down. Sex Hair threw his head back, letting out a guttural groan. Dean’s mouth was just so perfect, and hot, and wet. Obviously he was a beginner since he seemed to be gagging due to his insecurity of how to move his tongue. But his inexperience and quick learning-on-the-spot was just the best. Dean bobbed his head shallowly, trying to do what he liked on himself, but he just couldn’t bring his head to go further.

 _‘How the hell do girls do this?’_ he asked himself in exasperation.

He pulled his head up and stared in concentration at the twitching, throbbing cock in front of him. He stuck his tongue out to the side as he tried think about what to do, when suddenly a deep laugh from in front of him caught his attention. A sudden, burning blush covered his face and warmed the back of his neck as he realized what he was doing.

Never in his life had he wanted to suck a cock. Well, no. That was partially a lie. He occasionally wished he could suck his own penis whenever he was really horny and wished he had someone to pleasure him with a mouth. But that didn’t count since it wasn’t someone else! Now, here he was. He always thought of himself as the straightest arrow of the bunch. Straighter than a wall. Straighter than a magnet pointing north! But, here he was, realizing maybe he was just as straight as the leaning tower of Piazza. And his current angle was pointed straight to the sex god who awakened his deep dark, secret desires.

“W-what’s so funny?” he asked. He didn’t like when people laughed at him, and he couldn’t bear the idea that he was so pathetic, this sex god thought him ridiculous.

Sex Hair shook his head and he pulled his hips back and leaned down towards Dean. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then said, “Don’t force yourself to do something you’re not ready for yet. I appreciate the effort though. It was quite… cute.”

He gave a beaming grin that reached all the ways to his eyes. His eyes crinkled, and he seemed to shine in happiness as he beamed down at Dean. Dean in turn blushed even brighter as he pulled himself back up to sit on his rump.

“Do uh… Do you want me to jack you off instead then?”

The mood was by no means killed, but Dean felt too nervous to try anything right now. And too happy really. There was something about Sex Hair’s smile. It was so infectious, but not in a way that made others smile. It just made you happy. Dean’s heart pounded loudly, and he felt he was going to explode from the man’s happy attention. But he did his best to not turn into a goopy, gushy, swooning mess.

Sex Hair smirked as he gently shook his head. “Go against the door, and relax,” he told him. Dean obliged quickly. Once he was as relaxed as he could be, his legs slightly spread in case the stranger wanted to go on top of him, he watched with sharp interest as he looked at his current lover.

Sex Hair stretched an arm up, cracking his back as he did so, then spread his legs. One rested against the part of the seat people usually kept their backs on. The other fell over the edge of the seat they were currently on. With a dark look, he stared at Dean as one of his own hands went to his magnificent cock and slowly and steadily pumped up and down. Dean stared in rapt attention as he saw the cock twitch and throb. He saw the fingers slowly grab hold tighter and tighter, and, as his hands started to go faster, Sex Hair’s hips started to thrust forward. He began to pant lightly, then loudly and hard. Dean was so amazed to see this Sex God unravel at his own hands, but it was the most amazing vision he’d ever seen.

His own cock screamed for attention, but he couldn’t move. He could hardly breathe less he break the spell god before him had cast upon himself. _‘No,’_ Dean thought. He wasn’t going to ruin the scene before him by distracting Sex Hair. He just stared at quiet amazement and rapt attention until the god finally let out a loud gasp, and began to cum over his own hands.

Dean’s panting was animalistic as, even though he didn’t touch himself at all, he cummed as well. Now, he couldn’t help himself. He had to know what he tasted like, so he rushed forward and licked and sucked away. He wrapped his tongue and licked up and down; he twirled it around the top, and sank his mouth over it to clean it all off. Some of the cum got on Sex Hair’s thighs and chest, so Dean automatically kissed and licked away. When he was done, he glanced at Sex Hair’s face. There was that loving look. That beam of pride, though, what he had to be proud of, Dean didn’t know.

Without so much as a word, Sex Hair grabbed the sides of Dean’s face and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Sparks exploded behind Dean’s eyes, and when they finally pulled apart, the slumped into each other tiredly.

Sex Hair sighs contentedly as he wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Ah, it’s been a while,” he mumbles to himself. Dean twists his head a little to look at this beautiful creature in his arms and asks, “Since you had sex with a dude?” Sex Hair shakes his head and pulls back. "Since I've been intimate with anyone, period." Dean smiles bashfully and looks down.

After a few seconds of staring adoringly at Dean, Sex Hair says, "You don't seem all that out of practice though. I imagine it must be easy for you to get whoever you want with those killer looks of yours."

Dean smirks, now uncaring of his perma-blush as he humbly agrees that yes, girls usually don’t have a negative reaction to his advances... Sex Hair just gives him that radiating smile that he’s been giving him.

 “Are you hungry?” he asks suddenly? Before Dean has a chance to answer, Sex Hair starts pulling his clothes back on and starts talking about a great little place not too far from here where they serve amazing burgers. Dean side eyes him as he works on putting his own clothes on, surprised at this information. Sexy just doesn’t seem like a burger person for some reason.

When they’re done, they get out of the backseat and move to the passenger and driver seats of the beautiful 1967 Impala they just got freaky in. A low whistle a few cars over makes Dean aware of just how impulsive he was during their rendez-vous. The fogged up backseat windows also makes it really obvious as to what they were up to. Dean fights to keep his head up, and keep that arrogant, confident facade, but once they are back in their seats, and away from prying eyes, he lets his bashful side come back to the surface. For some reason, Sex Hair just seems like someone he can let his walls come down with. It's unnerving, and quite frustrating to Dean to be honest, but part of him is still happy over it. In all his life, he's never been able to be himself like this except for when he's around his baby brother. But he would have to be protective big brother Dean a lot of times then, and sometimes papa Dean whenever a young Sam wouldn't want to eat his food, or wouldn't want to help clean when their mom, Mary, would need help. Dean didn’t have the luxury to be soft. His life didn’t give much opportunity for it, and neither did his dad.

“My name is Castiel, by the way,” Sex Hair says. Dean’s eyes widen in shock. After all they’ve done, all the stuff he’s tried, and the magnetic attraction they had, not once did Dean think about asking him his name. It’s not that he didn’t care, but it kind of just felt like this was someone he’s always known. Sex Hair, _Castiel_ , just seemed so… right. He peeks over nervously at Castiel, and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees him relaxed into the seat, and with a small smile on his lips. He smiles in response and starts saying, “My name’s,” but is cut off.

“Dean. I know,” Castiel says softly. He turns to him and says, “I heard you tell the bartender. Benny, was it?” Dean nods his head in confirmation. They drive along slowly, without speaking. Then Dean finally remembers, “Hey, where’s the burger place you were talking about?” From there, Castiel points him in the right direction, telling him when to turn and how far away it is.

When they arrive, a woman with curled black hair and a kind smile greets them from behind the counter. “Castiel! Hi!” Cas smiles at her and walks towards her. She comes out from behind the booth and they hug. “Hannah, this is my friend Dean,” he tells her as he gestures towards him. Then he turns to Dean and says, “Dean, this is my sister Hannah.”

Dean is flustered and unsure of what to say so he waves bashfully and says a quiet hello. “Well isn’t he a cutie,” she tells Cas playfully. She goes back behind the counter and starts writing on a notepad. “The usual,” she asks him. He nods then asks Dean what he would like. He was so enthralled by watching their interaction. It’s so warm and familiar, and so open. It’s not all that different from his relationship with Sam, but there was just something about it that is so unique. _‘She definitely has Castiel’s smile,’_ Dean thinks ruefully. As he looks back at Cas, he sees him waiting with an expectant look and then he realizes, _‘Oh, right! He asked me what I want.’_ Quickly he rambles off his favorite order, then after a pause asks if they have any pecan pie. She perks up immediately and responds, “Sure do! I just finished baking it since they let me take whatever leftovers I’d like home.” As she goes to the back to get their orders, Cas tells Dean how she’s usually the only one who ever eats it, so they make her wait till the end of the night to make it. Dean chuckles quietly. His mom loved pecan pie, and he did too. Most of the Winchester’s friends actually couldn’t get enough of Mary’s pies, regardless of what the filling was. Guess folks in this area were slightly different though. But Hannah sure had her head in the right place.

Cas leads Dean over to a booth in a corner and they sit. Not too long after, Hannah comes over with two mouthwatering burgers, freshly made fries, and two cups of ice filled coke. As she places the food on the table, she asks Cas where Balthy was. “I mean, he _was_ the reason you went out tonight after all.” Dean starts to get nervous. Was “Balthy” a significant other he didn’t know about? Did he just hook up with a guy who was already in a relationship? Castiel rolls his eyes and sharply responds, “That pathetic excuse of a cousin _forced_ me out because ‘You need to live a little, Castiel! Go out and have fun.’ But once I finally relent, what does he do? He _ditched_ me and left me for the wolves!”

Dean had been sipping quietly on his drink, but he snorts when Castiel gets to the wolves bit. Castiel was definitely a much fiercer predator than any wolf he may have encountered. Though that might explain why he looked so frazzled when he had first gotten to the bar. Hannah shakes her head, with a small smile playing on her lips as she passes Dean a napkin, but continues with her conversation.

“He has a point, Cassie. All you do is study, and you never have fun. I’m glad you made a friend tonight though.” She turns to Dean then and leans down to playfully whisper, “Make sure he lets loose every once and a while, ok. It’s not good for his health to always work, work, work, you know?” Dean sighed knowingly. She reminded him so much of Jess. He puts his hands up and says, “Don’t I know it. Maybe all brothers are like this because my little brother is exactly the same way. Thank god for his girlfriend because, if it wasn’t for that sweetheart, he’d stay in his room working all day!” Hannah beams up at him and says, “I knew you looked like a good egg!” She turns to Cas and says, “Good choice! I like this friend. Definitely much better than that Masters girl.” Dean scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion but says nothing.

When she leaves, he says, “I like her. She’s very sweet.” Castiel nods, glowing with brotherly pride. After that, they eat in comfortable silence. Dean notices a jukebox half ways through the meal and gets up. He rubs his hands together to clean off the salt from the fries and the crumbs from the burger. Then, he pulls out a dollar from his back pocket when he sees a song that catches his eye.

The jukebox flips through the CDs loudly, letting anyone nearby hear that someone chose a song. When it finally gets to the right CD, it’s turned over and placed onto what looks like a mini record player. For a second, the speakers sound with only static, but then a nice steady beat starts up. When Dean hears the first beat, he smiles and turns to go back to his booth.

_'Slow Ride~! Take it easy~!'_

Dean bobs his head to the rhythm of the beat, causing Cas to smirk and raise his eyebrow in amusement as he watches Dean walk back slowly. There's something predatory about his action, and Dean realizes with surprise that he may be more of a sub than he realizes when his cock begins to come back to life at the way Cas licks his lips and straightens himself to be taller, bigger.

_‘I’m in the mood…’_

Dean gets back to the booth then, and smoothly slides in. He’s got his eyes on Cas, and Cas certainly has his eyes on him…

 _’The rhythm is right!’_ Dean leans back into his seat, and takes a final sip from his cup. Boy, was he thirsty all of a sudden. His mouth felt cotton dry, and not even the ice he was now crunching between his teeth was helping make a dent in the desert in his mouth. “Hannah, can we get our bill now?” Cas asks.

 _‘Move to the music! We can roll all night~!_ ’

He says it kindly, but there’s an urgency to his voice. He sounds like he wants to get out, now. Hannah obviously can tell because she leans over the counter and calls out, “I’ll cover your bill tonight. Just pay me back later.” He gets up and thanks her, placing a quick peck on her cheek as he tells her goodbye. “See you later, brother,” she says cheerfully.

 _‘Ooh~ Slow ride…_ ’

She gives Dean a wink as he passes, but makes sure it’s while Cas has his back to her. Dean gives her a crooked smile in turn that has her swooning in an instant, but she knows better than to say anything in front of Cas.

 _‘Ooh~_ ’

Cas has a protective—and possessive—streak a mile wide after all.

Once they’re out the door, Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and all but yanks him down the street, and over to an alley between some apartments. When he finally stops, he turns and pushes Dean against the wall. He’s a tornado of kisses and groping hands, and Dean is all but lost in the storm, but not caring either way. He kisses him back just as fiercely, and grabs experimentally at Castiel’s ass, mentally comparing it to what a woman’s feels like. He enjoys kneading the flesh of his rear, but all of a sudden, Castiel pulls away, and starts to go down…

“Uh, Cas, um, what are you doing?” Dean asks tensely. Cas chuckles as he ghosts his mouth of the area of Dean’s covered, and now, very hard wood.

“You heard, Hannah. She said I need to let loose…”

Dean groans as Cas nuzzles roughly against him. He feels Cas pop open the button of his jeans, then hears the quiet _zip_ as Cas pulls the zipper down slowly, teasingly. “You know, I don’t think this is what she meant,” Dean breathes out quietly, almost to himself, but he peaks down and practically loses it when he sees a wicked smirk upon Cas’s beautiful face. Cas licks his lips and shrugs.

“Well, let’s try it out anyways,” he retorts, and with that, he ungulfs Dean’s erection. He bobs his head back and forth slowly, tasting every inch of the work of art before him. With one hand, he pumps Dean quickly, going at double the pace of his mouth. With the other, he fondles Dean’s balls, enjoying the smoothness and the weight.

For his part, Dean has his eyes closed in ecstasy, still so wet behind the ears to this type of experience, but god was he loving it. Still, he knew this was wrong. Someone could pass by… Someone could look out the window! And fuck, the way Cas was moving, Dean was going crazy! It took all he had not to cry out from the pleasure and make a scene. He tried to calm himself by pushing himself against the wall; he clawed and gripped it as best as he could, but he couldn’t help it as his hips began to jerk forward. He felt Cas’s smile when he couldn’t take it anymore and gripped that fucking sex hair tightly with one hand. Cas knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back when his skilled tongue was at work. And just as he expected, Dean began to fuck his mouth, gripping him tightly by the roots of his hair.

Cas enjoyed the roughness. But what he loved more was hearing Dean as he lost his control over his volume and began to moan and grunt and lose all consciousness of where he was. He could feel the tension in Dean’s legs. He could see the signs of Dean’s oncoming orgasm, so, to be kind, he fondled that one particular spot of the balls that helped all his previous partners cum in an instant. Dean couldn’t help himself as he looked down, completely overtaken by lust, and the moment Dean and Cas made eye contact, Dean cummed, and he cummed hard.

He had never felt this lightheaded or high from someone going down on him, but oh, this was amazing. He saw everything different for a second, and he felt like he was on top of the world. Then he noticed an odd sucking and gulping noise, and when he realized what it was, he relished the feeling. He’d had many blowjobs in his life, but never once had someone swallowed. They usually let him cum over their bodies, or pointed it away from themselves all together. Occasionally, some wouldn’t realize in time when he was going to cum, so they would just spit it out when he wasn’t looking. But here, down on his knees, was the man who gave him the best bj of his life, and was now swallowing every last bit of his gooey essence.

When he was done, he sucked one final time, and let Dean’s cock come out with an obscene _pop_. Suddenly, a breeze picked up, making his moist penis cold, and reminding him exactly where they were. With sudden urgency, Dean pulled his pants back up and straightened his clothes out. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, and wiped his hands on his jeans, trying to look at himself to see if it was obvious that he had just had his brains blown by that sinfully perfect mouth still in front of him. He looked so started, so worried, Cas couldn’t help but gently laugh.

“Don’t worry,” he tells him, getting up from the floor as he wipes his hands together. Dean looks at him with wide eyes, eyebrows as far up as they could be at the moment. Before he can say anything, Cas leans forward on tippy toes and places a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “As long as you’re with me, nothing bad is gonna happen,” Cas tells him. Dean looks unconvinced, but when Cas locks hands with him and pulls him out of the alley, something about the casualness of it all helps Dean feel better.

They walk quietly back to where Dean parked the car, and head back towards the club. “Do you want me to drop you off somewhere else?” Dean asks as they begin to approach. Cas raises an eyebrow and asks, “Like where? Your place?” Dean smiles at the idea, but knows that wouldn’t work. Someone might tell Sam, or worse, his dad! Though he’d love to spend the night with the Sex God he blessed him with the most amazing revelations of all, he knows he can’t do that. At least not right now…

“Well, I was wondering if you’d want me to drop you off at your house,” Dean responds quietly. He peaks at Cas out of the corner of his eyes, and is surprised to see him squinting at him. He stares straight ahead at the road in front of him, then chances another look. This time, before he can open his mouth, Cas says, “Did I just blow a stalker? Because you know, I wouldn’t mind you knowing where I live, but I don’t know… For the first date, that can be a bit awkward.”

Dean is at a loss for words, moving confoundedly as he tries to get _something_ out in response, but suddenly Castiel starts laughing. “Kidding!”

Dean does his best to hide his embarrassment, so he only nods and bites on his lip to stop his oncoming nervous laugh. The duo then settles into a comfortable silence as Dean navigates his way down the empty streets they’re on. When traffic starts to get a bit heavier closer to the club, Cas finally speaks up again.

“Take a right when we got to Echelon instead of going straight,” he says. Dean doesn’t question it, though he is curious as he looks around and sees the streets go back to being empty again, and not exactly as nice looking as the area around the club looked.

After a few more simple directions, they get to a large house. It must’ve been quite a looker in its heyday, but now, it’s in desperate need of some mending. The grass is dying, some shutters are broken, and a good chunk of the house just looks worn down. Castiel stares down the house apathetically. Dean wants to say something, but all that comes out is a hesitant, “Um…”

“Yeah, that’s my house,” Castiel says with a sigh. Dean doesn’t respond, afraid he might say the wrong thing. He just looks it over a bit, then turns to Cas. Then he thinks of Castiel’s sister, and of Sam, and of their house they had that burned down when he was 4. With a chuckle he says, “It’s really big. You and Hannah sure must have had one hell of a hide and seek war growing up.” That cracks Cas’s apathy and has him looking fondly at Dean again.

They look at each other, tenderness shining, but an unspoken warning telling them not to touch. Especially when a light on the second floor turns on. Cas bites the inside of his cheek as he realizes, it’s time to go.

“It was very nice meeting you, Dean. I had fun.”

He gets out then, but after closing the door, he leans over to be at the window’s level. With that sexy, dominating tone from earlier, he tells him, “Don’t think this is the last you’ll be seeing of me. There’s still a lot more we have to go over that we didn’t get a chance to touch on tonight…”

Dean opens his mouth to retort, but he feels too hot to think coherently. Castiel’s word choices just remind him of his brand new experiences he had tonight, and how he _really_ wants to do it again. Like, _now_. And that tone reminds him that he’s a lot more of a sub than he realized. Even now, it hits him as he replies, “No worries, Cas. I’ll be waiting eagerly for our next dinner meeting.”

Dean takes a look past Castiel’s shoulder and sees that the curtain in another room is moving ever so slightly. Someone’s being nosy, so he decides to refrain from giving Cas that wink he was intent on doing. No matter.

With a final farewell for the night, Cas tells Dean, “Meet me at the dinner at 2 tomorrow. And don’t be late.” Dean smiles and replies, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this marked as done, but this is far from over.  
> I still have a minimum of 3 more exhibitionists scenes I need to work on and write out. But if you have any requests or personal thoughts on the way it's going, please feel free to let me know by dropping a review.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
